Facing Reality
by DaedricOG
Summary: At a young age Naruto came face to face with the harsh reality of the world of Shinobi, Maybe this realization will turn him into a better Shinobi.
1. Meeting New People

**Author's Note:** Hey There! Welcome to my first Fanfiction, I'm glad to participate on . Just a few things to say; I GREATLY accept Constructive Criticism as I'm not very Experienced, but Please no flaming. Also, this story will have a more Serious feel to it that I hopefully plan to show correctly, and just a slight bit of darkness at certain parts of the story.

I Hope you enjoy my first story!

 **Facing Reality**

 _Chapter 1_

The sun slowly setting on the sky showing in the late Evening there, a 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki was staring to the ground. His hands covered his face, to hide the emotions he let loose. If one were to look closely, they would see a small tear running down his cheek.

' _That is what a Shinobis life is about...?_ ' He thought to himself, ' _Was THAT the destiny of all Shinobi someday…?'._ He wiped his tears away with his long white sleeve, and he looked up staring at the late Evening sun, It's light covering half his face. He thought back to merely a few days ago, before he came Face to Face with reality.

 _X-X-X_

 _ **3 Days Earlier**_

A 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki was Happy for once, as Next to him was one of the few friends he had. Gorou Kurokawa, a Chunin of the Leaf Village; His hair being in a long ponytail, and a dark brown shade with the same Color eyes. He wore the Average Chunin Attire, all in all being your Average Chunin, Besides the 'X' Shaped scar on his right cheek.

Naruto's smile grew, as he Looked to the Chunin, "Are we going to Ichiraku today Gorou?" He asked Excitedly.

Gorou smirked in response, "Of course we are Naruto, But that's all you want to eat at, if you want to become a Shinobi someday you're gonna have to acquire a healthy diet." He chuckled lowly, knowing he probably set off a Trigger.

Naruto's face scrunched up, "But ramen has always been my favorite, what else could compare?" He borderline screamed.

Gorou merely shook his head, as the Ramen stand came into sight, as they moved aside the curtains Teuchi waved to them. "My two favorite customers, What would you two like today?" Teuchi kindly smiled to the two entering.

"The usual Teuchi!" Naruto said with a bright smile.

"I'll have whatever Naruto is having, Teuchi." Gorou spoke softly.

Teuchi grinned, "So the usual huh? Guessing that means Miso, and Pork Ramen then?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, barely able to sit still in his seat. Teuchi, and Gorou smiled warmly at the sight of the happy child, knowing he doesn't get to feel like this with many people.

The ramen came out in a short time, both Naruto, and Gorou getting their respective bowls. Naruto happily slurped up his noodles at a fast pace. Teuchi shook his head at the sight, this not being a rare occurrence.

"I'll never know HOW you can eat like that Naruto." Gorou laughed heartily, as he watched Naruto shovel down the Ramen.

"I can becaush it's jush that good!" He spoke with a mouthful of noodles, Gorou laughed out loud at that.

Teuchi spoke up, "Well, thanks for the compliment, But you really shouldn't speak with your mouth full, the future Hokage must have good etiquette!" He said before giving Naruto a wide Grin.

Naruto nodded in agreement, swallowing the Ramen whole…Then choking.

"Not all at once Naruto!" Gorou exclaimed, and he rushed to help him, Naruto pounding on his chest before finally getting the Noodles down.

Teuchi offered a glass of water, Naruto quickly taking it and drinking it down with a satisfied sigh.

"Phew! That was a close one." Naruto spoke aloud, As Gorou looked at his watch.

Gorou palmed his face in realization, "Naruto, I have a Mission I need to take today, I'll be gone for a few days. That's okay with you right?"

Narutos face seemed to drop for a second, before turning around back to a smile, "Of course, you're a Shinobi after all, can't let you miss your Missions!"

"Thanks for understanding Naruto." Gorou payed for the Ramen, giving Teuchi a quick nod of thanks, Teuchi nodding back, and waving him goodbye.

Naruto having finished his ramen gave Teuchi a quick goodbye, and walked out of the stand. Naruto's face dropped as he got out of eyesight of Teuchi, Gorou already gone from sight. Naruto made his way home, throughout his way there getting glares from most Adults. This was something normal for Naruto, although he had no idea why, most people would either glare, say mean things, or just outright ignore his presence.

Naruto soon reached his small apartment, it wasn't fantastic, but it wasn't terrible either, Only have 2 complete rooms, the Bathroom, and the Main Room. The Main room having his bed in the Corner, a Small dining table in the center, and a Kitchen near the entrance. All in all it was cozy enough for him, he really didn't need, or had much to store, and fill the room with. He looked at his clock, as it read '8:47', Naruto quietly sighed to himself. ' _Might as well go to sleep now, I have nothing better to do.'_ With that he laid himself on the bed, closing his eyes as he made attempts at going to sleep _._

 _ **Two Days Later**_

Naruto sat in the Park, playing in a Small sandbox, Alone. Other children played on the Opposite side of the park, told by their parents to keep away from him. Naruto sadly moved his hands through the sand, letting the warm sand run through his fingers. Naruto stood from the sandbox, and wandered through the streets, his hands deep in his green cargo shorts, as the wind ruffled his white short sleeve shirt.

Naruto tapped his Black Sandals on the ground, getting the uncomfortable sand out of them. Just then, something drew Naruto's attention, He was near the Gates of Konoha, a 3 man team of what looked like Chunin rushing into the Village, the 3rd Member over one of his teammates shoulder. As they rushed by what caught his eye was the 3rd mans face, ' _Gorou…'_ thought Naruto in a panic. Gorou's Face was bruised, and bloodied, one of his eyes completely ruined, and most likely permanently blinded.

What really caught Naruto's attention was the large bloody Bandage across his back. ' _No, NO!'_ Screamed Naruto in his thoughts, his face turning to one of immense worry. He ran after the Squad, as they took Gorou to the Hospital, Arriving in the time-span of 5 Minutes. Naruto attempted shoving his way into the room, although the Medics blocking his path. "Let me in! I need to make sure Gorou is okay!" He yelled to them in a fit of Panic, and Worry.

One of the Medics held him still by his shoulders, "He needs to be Stabilized first, Until then just BE patient." Naruto being hesitant at first, nodded as he made his way to a nearby Chair, waiting in silence. After a seemingly endless wait, A Medic waved Naruto inside, allowing him in. The sight in front of him nearly made him break out crying right there and then. Garou was hooked to many different machines Naruto didn't even know of, The Heart Monitor going at a steady pace.

"W-what happened…?" Naruto asked the Medics in the room. The two of them looked to each other, then back to Naruto.

"I'm gonna be Honest with you kid, it's not good, the Gash on his back…That's not even the worst of it." One Medic said.

The 2nd Spoke up, "Coming with the Gash was a fast, and painfully acting poison, and sadly we don't know the cure for it, whoever did this is an Expert with Poisons, so good not even we can make a cure yet. No, not without a few days of analyzing the poison used, and testing different concoctions on it, But he doesn't have that long I'm sad to say."

With each word Naruto's face dropped, a dark shade covering his eyes, as several tears ran down his Cheeks. "Th-theres no chance…?" The first Medic responded, "Sadly, No, I don't know who he was to you kid, But I'm sorry for your loss."

Naruto sniffled, holding back back his tears, ' _Gorou was one of the few friends I had in this village, More like a Big Brother I've never had…'_ Naruto thought sadly to himself.

"Naruto…" Gorou's voice snapped Naruto from his thoughts, "I'm sorry, Naruto…That you have to see me like this.." Gorou turned his head to face Naruto, his damaged eye wrapped in Bandages.

Naruto wiped his tears away, looking at Gorou's damaged form, "Gorou you can recover from this, Right? You've always been a strong Ninja this won't beat you!" He exclaimed to him, his Brother Figure.

Gorou shook his head, "Naruto, I hate to tell you this now, but being a Ninja won't always mean a happy ending, Sadly."

Naruto's eyes widened "But-" Gorou interrupted him, "No, Naruto, This is what we Shinobi signed up for once we became Genin, Shinobi whenever we leave this village are always dancing with Death, Not to be dark, but it's the truth.."

Naruto listened, just letting Gorou speak, "Not all Shinobi return from every mission, And not to shatter your vision, but being a Shinobi is not all about learning cool Jutsu, and Becoming the strongest Shinobi in the World, it'd about laying down your life for the village, And doing everything you can to protect it, and your comrades from harm."

Gorou's voice seemed to get weaker, as he was using all his strength just to stay awake.

"Naruto, I want you to become a Great Shinobi of the Leaf Village, and protect it with all your might, I want you to be able to show everyone just how much you're willing to do to protect others. I know you're a caring person Naruto, but It will be hard, there will be times where you want to give up."

Naruto finished, "I'll push through whatever holds me back, Gorou, I'll live up to what it means to be a Leaf Shinobi!" He spoke through tears and sniffles. Gorou let out a Smile as his eyes slowly closed, "That's what I want to hear Naruto." Gorou raised his hand, giving Naruto a thumbs up. "Show everyone just how strong Naruto Uzumaki can be…".

Gorou's hand dropped to the bed, as his heart stopped. Naruto couldn't hold back any longer, as the flood gates opened, his tears running rapidly down his face.

 _ **Current Day**_

Naruto stood from the Bench, as night descended upon the Village, ' _I'll work my hardest Gorou, and I'll protect this village with all my might.'_ Naruto's fist clenched, as he stared into the sky, "Even at the cost of my life." He spoke aloud.

X-X-X

 _ **3 Years Later**_

 _ **Sunday**_

 _ **12:00 PM**_

If one were to enter training ground 4, the feint sound of flesh meeting wood would hit their ears, Among the training ground was one Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was giving his training his all, throwing punch after punch into a stationary log, the show of damage from his fist over the years. The trunk being beaten through a fourth of the way. The past 3 years Naruto has put hours upon hours into his training regimen, every morning he'd dash around training ground 4 non-stop for an Hour, steadily increasing his pace every week.

With money he had saved he bought standard Training Weights, wearing them all the time, No matter the situation. Another smack rung out through the training ground, as Naruto struck the log as hard as possible, the wood caving in slightly with a fist indented into the wood. Naruto was in a word a Taijutsu specialist, he had no access to Ninjutsu just yet, but he would soon, so Taijutsu was his main focus now.

"Tomorrow, my Shinobi career begins…" He spoke to himself as he continued on with his harsh training, his hand was already injured, showing no restraint to his workout.

Like a well-oiled Machine he hammered his fist into the log, his anger, and sadness now going into each hit. He will always remember the day he lost his Brother Figure, Gorou, and he'd NEVER forget.

 _ **3 Hours Into Training**_

 _ **3:00 PM**_

Naruto rested against a tree, his face dripping with sweat, and himself covered in dirt. His white long-sleeve shirt, along with his black open vest was covered in dirt, and grime. The black kneepads on his dark brown cargo pants were scrapped, and damaged.

"I should be able to do more then this, I need to try harder." Naruto muttered to himself, as he forced himself to his feet. Before doing so he collapsed back down, his legs not being able to support him due to the strain they were currently under.

"Just great…Maybe I'm pushing myself to hard, I should just rest for now." He admitted to himself, he'd been training non-stop for 3 years, he knew he was ready for the academy.

He merely laid on the grass, trying to give his legs some much needed rest. A shadow soon loomed over him, as he instinctively opened his eyes, in his vision was the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was wearing his usual Robes, and Hat.

"So this is where you've been running off to all this time huh, Naruto?" Hiruzen said with a small smile on his face.

Naruto slowly sat up, meeting his Gaze, as a smirk made it's way onto his face, "Yup, I've been training hard for these last 3 years, I know I'm ready for the Academy Gramps." Naruto's smile widened sincerely at the Hokage, and Hiruzen shared a smile himself. Hiruzen placed his hand on Naruto's head, "I know you're ready, you've been ready about a year ago."

Naruto nodded, as he found himself finally able to stand, "For now I'll head home and get in a much needed rest." Hiruzen nodded in agreement, "That's good, don't wanna overwork your body to much."

"Right!" Naruto responded cheerfully as he made him way back to his apartment.

X-X-X

Hiruzen Sarutobi made his way to the Hokage Residence, as he entered his Office, sitting down at his desk with a tired sigh. The stack of paperwork on his desk seemingly mocking him, and he nearly wanted to just burn it all with a Fire Jutsu.

Danzo took that chance to enter the room, sitting down across from Hiruzen.

"So, how is our little Jinchuuriki progressing?" Danzo asked, his intents clear. "Good, especially for someone his age." Hiruzen spoke with the smallest show of a frown.

Danzo let a smirk cross his lips, "With his progression at these heights he could always train under me, with my help he could be the perfect weapon for this village, stronger than any Jinchuuriki out there."

Hiruzen shook his head in distaste, "No Danzo, I want him to grow with at least some sort of childhood, after the unfortunate death of Gorou Kurokawa he's been doing nothing but training, I want him to be able to make friends in the Academy, not training under you."

Danzo nodded with his normal unreadable stare, "Alright then Lord Hokage, I merely had the Villages best interest in mind, but if that is what you wish." Danzo stood from his chair, giving a slight bow, soon after leaving through the door.

Hiruzen massaged his temples, "I can tell this is just gonna be a headache in the long run." He let out another tired sigh, as he decided to be a bit lazy today. He making a single hand sign, 2 Shadow Clones appearing at his sides. Already knowing why they're there they got to work, going through paper work at a much higher speed if Hiruzen merely did it on his own.

X-X-X

 _ **A Day Later**_

 _ **Monday**_

 _ **7:00 AM**_

Naruto arose at 7 A.M. sharp, switching off his alarm clock, his clothing already pre-cleaned, and readied on top of his dresser. He slid off the bed, rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes, and he made way to the refrigerator. "Milk…eggs…bagels, and that's it…" Naruto sighed at his lack of food stock, Pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ok, Academy then store…" He settled for a quick cup ramen, and water.

He slipped into his clothing, consisting of a orange long sleeve undershirt, wearing a open black vest over it, standard brown Cargo Pants, and black knee, and elbow pads. He could never fully get rid of his love of orange, but at least it's not mostly orange. He walked out of the apartment complex, wandering out onto the street, ' _First day at the Academy, best make a good impression.'_ Upon reaching the academy he saw a flood of different kids entering.

One of them caught his eye the most, the color of her hair being a bit Unique, Pink. He hummed to himself, walking faster approaching the girl. He noticed the red ribbon in her hair, and her green eyes once he got closer, "Yo, you're here to join the Academy too right?" He let himself be known to the girl as he matched her walking pace. She gave him a curious look before responding, "Yup, even though I come from a Civilian family." She scratched her head nervously.

Naruto smiled at her, "That's good determination then, I hope you become a good Kunoichi." She smiled back, feeling more confidence in herself, "Thanks, Um.." She didn't know his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said, filling the blank.

"Ah, thanks, I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you!" She said a bit cheerfully.

Naruto walked the rest of the way to the Academy with her, spotting several interesting people along the way, he'd have to make himself familiar with other people later. Upon entering the Academy along with Sakura, they were given their class numbers.

"Room A-2 for new Students." He turned to Sakura, her facial expression easily showing she was nervous, "You're nervous, aren't you?" She gave a sheepish smile, nodding ever so slightly. "Well don't be, you're gonna show everyone that you'll be a great Kunoichi you'll be." Naruto encouraged her, giving her his signature grin.

She nodded, "Thanks, Naruto." He waved her off, "Hey what are friends for?" He gave a slight chuckle.

They approached the Classroom, sliding open the door, instantly greeted with a full room of Academy Students, the teacher having yet to be there. What really drew his Attention was the crowd of girls around a single boy, His looks did ring a bell, but he couldn't match a name to the face.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Th-that's Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura exclaimed. Ah, now Naruto remembered, One of the Last Uchiha, along with his Mother, from what Hiruzen told him. According to what he was told Mikoto Uchiha survived a near fatal blow by miracle alone, so here she was, Alive.

"He seems popular." Naruto stated the obvious, as he put his hands into his pockets. Sakura stared at him like he was crazy, "Well of course he is, he IS a Uchiha after all." Naruto's rose an eyebrow, "And that automatically makes him cool…?" Sakura blinked, "Well…He-" "Sakura!" She was cut off as someone called her name, she was silently thanking whoever it was.

A girl with short platinum blond hair entered, "Oh, Hey Ino!" Sakura called back to her friend. She ran up to Naruto and Sakura, "So you're attending the Academy huh?" She then turned to Naruto, "And who's he?" Sakura responded cheerfully, "Oh, that's Naruto, I met him coming to the Academy today."

"Yo." Naruto responded simply, as he reached out his right hand with a smile. Ino smiled back shaking his hand in greeting, "Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka!" Naruto's eyebrows raised, "A Yamanaka? Your clan is the one with the Mind Jutsu things right?" Naruto questioned, as Ino gave a proud nod in response.

Ino shortly spotted Sasuke, as her attention immediately went away from Naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha is in our class?" She asked excitedly, as Sakura responded just as excited, "Yep!" In the blink of an eye Ino had ran over to the crowded boy, Sakura following her friend. Naruto found himself alone as he made way to his seat with a short shrug. Another boy sat next to him, the boy wore black glasses, and a gray turtleneck, along with standard navy blue pants, and Sandals. His hair being dark brown, and spiky, "Hey, whats your name?" Naruto asked his fellow student.

The boy tuned his head to him, "Shino Aburame." He answered in a plain tone. "Ah nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Shino gave a nod, "Nice to meet you as well, Naruto." Shino returned to staring straight forward, as he seemed to tune out the rest of the class.

It was that moment a man with a short brown ponytail, and a scar across his nose entered the classroom. He wore the standard Chunin flak jacket along with blue pants, and long sleeve undershirt with the signature red swirl symbol on it's shoulder. The man walked in front of the desk, turning to the class.

"Ok, everyone quiet down, and take your seats!" Most listened, others continuing to chat with their friends. The man's eye twitched, as he suddenly yelled, "Everyone get to your desk and sit DOWN!" That seemed to get their attention as all seats were now filled, and the class started.

"Alright everyone, I'm Iruka Umino, just call me Mr. Umino for now." He gave a warm smile to the class, the class merely Nodded. "Now, since today is your first day of the Academy, we must get a grasp of your abilities so we'll be taking a few physical test to see what you need improvement on, now follow me."

Naruto stood along with the other students, leaving out the Classroom door, and into the Academy training grounds. Iruka readied a clipboard to mark down scores and such. "Now, Accuracy will be the first test, so I want everyone to line up, and this is not a graded test, so your score here won't impact your grade, so just do your best." Students did as told gather in a single file line, Iruka spoke up once again. "Now everyone gets 10 Shuriken, and 10 Kunai to start, just as an example the actual graded test on Accuracy starts at a required mark of 10 out of 20, so 10 in total from the Shuriken, and Kunai, but for now just try and get the highest score you can so we can know how much assistance you need." The students said in a mix of voices, "Alright Mr. Umino." The class mostly consisting of Civilians averaged around 5 through 7 out of 20 due to few of them having previous training in Accuracy.

A girl with blue-ish black hair, and pale-violet eyes stepped up, she seemed nervous, but still determined to try her best. Taking a look at her target she took a quick look at her targets before a split second later she unleashed the bundle of shuriken, and kunai, getting a great score of 14 out of 20. "As expected of a Hyuga, good job Hinata." The now named Hinata Hyuga gave a quick bow, and thanks as she went to the sidelines with the other students.

Sasuke Uchiha, trying to ignore the squeals of the girls in line, _'I've been dealing with this since I got here, can't I catch a break?'_ He sighed as he stepped up, takeing the bundle of Shuriken, and Kunai in hand, and giving them a good throw. 12 out of 20, A good score for a first day academy student. Iruka gave his nod of approval, "Good job Sasuke." Sasuke nodded to the teacher, making his way to the line.

Ino Yamanaka made her way up, throwing her set of Shuriken, and Kunai getting an even score of 10 out of 20.

A feral looking boy with red marks going down his cheeks, and brown spikey hair made his way up, scoring an 11 out of 20, He was Kiba Inuzaka.

Naruto Uzumaki had stepped up, _'My accuracy has never been the best, I mainly focused on my Taijutsu…That's gonna have to change, and soon.'_ He took a bundle of Kunai, and Shuriken, throwing them with all his might, 9 out of 20. "Good enough." Naruto sighed out, as he made his way to the sidelines.

A boy with a slightly lazy expression on his face stepped up, his hair in a style of that of a pineapple, taking the bundle of Kunai, and Shuriken he gained a score of 8 out of 20, He was Shikamaru Nara. Although Naruto had a feeling the boy just wasn't really trying all that hard.

A more…Round child stepped up to the Kunai, and Shuriken a look of determination on his face, and what looked to be crumbs. He threw the bundle of Kunai, and Shuriken gaining a score of 10 out of 20, He was Choji Akimichi.

Sakura Haruno stepped up, taking a calculative aim, and she threw the Kunai, and shuriken with all her might, landing a decent 9 out of 20.

Lastly, Shino Aburame stepped up, as he adjusted his glasses upon reaching the front, he threw the bundle of Kunai, and Shuriken his confidence shown clearly in his body language, as he hit a good 11 out of 20.

Iruka gave a round of applause for all the students, "Good work everyone, now onto the next test, Sparring!" Quite a few students seemed excited about testing themselves against the other students Sasuke, and Kiba the most.

Everyone was led to a small flat area, no grass growing in this particular spot, "Now these spars will all be random, now please take a name from this jar here, all of your names have been written down and put in the jar, if you happen to draw your own name just go again." Iruka stated as he held out the glass jar.

Kiba immediately went to make himself first, as he drew a name, "I got Shino!" he exclaimed, turning to the boy wearing black glasses, as he stepped forward. "Now, this is purely Taijutsu, as we advance further into the Academy years will you begin using Ninjutsu in your spars." Iruka said, as he walked in between the two. "Now, Begin!" Kiba had got on all fours, as he immediately dashed forward, due to recently beginning in this style of fighting, his form was quite sloppy, as he just about borderline just flailed his fist at Shino, although he was able to decently defend.

Shino used pretty well timed blocks, and parry's, but his Offensive wasn't that great, he wasn't all that Taijutsu oriented. Kiba with his more Aggressive style managed to slip through Shino's guard, by throwing a low left punch to Shino's stomach, although it was slapped away, Kiba used that momentum to spin his body, landing a solid right Heel-kick to Shino's jaw, sending him off the ground. Kiba didn't let up, rushing forward and ending it with a strong right hook to Shino's cheek. At that point Iruka ended the fight before Shino got too badly Injured. Shino shakily got to his feet, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Good fight, Kiba." Shino spoke up, showing his good sportsmanship. Kiba gave a toothy grin, "Yeah, lets spar again some time!" They made their way back to the sidelines, Naruto had watched the fight carefully, analyzing their technique, ' _Shino's defense was great, but as a Aburame I'm guessing he didn't focus on Taijutsu too much, his pairing with a Inuzaka without his bugs was just a bad pair, but Kiba still looks like he needs work with his family Taijutsu.'_

Sakura had been paired with a Civilian Academy Student like herself, the match being somewhat even due to their similar skill-set, the match ending in a draw.

"You did good Sakura, nice job." Complimented Iruka. Sakura gave a slight smile, making her way to the sidelines, hoping Sasuke at least noticed her spar.

Naruto walked up, drawing a name from the Jar, "Looks like I got Sasuke…" he said aloud. _'I might aswell hold back as much as needed, to not show my full capabilities until I become a Genin, one of a Shinobi's best weapons is deception after all.'_ Naruto stood across from Sasuke, as they both stared each other down, a growing smirk marked each of their faces. "Looks like I have someone to test some new techniques on." Sasuke said aloud, his grin growing ever so slightly.

"I guess I should count myself lucky for being able to face the last Uchiha huh, It's a great opportunity to see how I measure up." Naruto got into a Muay Thai stance, having been a fighting style he learned from mainly books, although a bit unrefined due to having not used it on a real opponent. His fist raised to his head, his legs bent ever so slightly.

Sasuke got into the traditional Interceptor Stance, allowing use of many types of counters, and precision to power through their opponent's offense. His stance was wide, his legs slightly spread apart, and bent. His left hand raised to chest level, and in an open hand position, his right hand at his side, fist clenched.

"This should be interesting." Sasuke mused, as his stance was solid, and ready. Iruka nodded, "Begin!" he yelled as the two combatants ever so slightly moved forward. Naruto went on the offensive, running forward, and throwing a left flying knee to Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke using his left hand managed to catch the knee, although the strength behind the hit caused Sasuke to drop his left hand immediately afterwards, the pain swelling up. The kneepads just made that pain even worse, Naruto took that moment to send his right elbow to Sasuke's Jaw, but by then Sasuke quickly recovered, ducking the strong strike, and sending his fist upwards into Narutos stomach, causing him to gasp for air.

Immediately afterwards Naruto has slammed his left foot directly into Sasuke's head sending him sprawling across the ground. _'These two are good for Academy Students, and being pretty even in terms of Taijutsu prowess.'_ Thought Iruka. Sasuke being cheered on in the background by his already forming fan club, as he steadily got to his feet, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Pretty good shot, Uchiha." Naruto said with a grin plastered on his face. "You too, Uzumaki." Said Sasuke as he matched Naruto's grin. The two of them rushed forward, going into a clash of fist, Sasuke using his superior defense to hold his own against the majority of strikes from Naruto, as they soon ended up with both their fist outstretched, striking each other in the cheek, both at the same time. Both of them fell onto their back, and into the dirt.

"Draw." Announced Iruka, as he assisted both of them to their feet. "Nice Spar you two, very Impressive."

Both Sasuke and Naruto matched each other's gaze as they made way back to the sidelines. _'In time Sasuke will make a good rival, but for now I'll have to hold back when I fight him, that spar I was barely giving at least a fourth of my effort, I guess those 3 years of training were Overkill…'_ Naruto smirked to the Uchiha, offering a handshake, Sasuke merely stared at the hand, before a grin formed on his face, shaking it. "I hope we get to spar again, Naruto." Sasuke admitted, but truly he thought, _'This is just what I need, someone I can match, and work hard to surpass, just another stepping stone towards Itachi…Some day.'_ Shikamaru Nara had drawn a name, "Choji, come on." He said somewhat lazily. Choji although, cheerfully followed Shikamaru.

The spar truly had been short, Shikamaru went on the defensive the whole time before what looks like Shikamaru letting Choji land a hit on him. "Alright, I forfeit, I can't win this." Shikamaru said as he got himself off the ground. "I'm not good with Taijutsu, and I can't use Ninjutsu, Choji has strength, and durability over me, and we're near balanced in terms of speed, I'd be fighting a losing battle with just Taijutsu." He sighed.

Last up by default was Hinata, and Ino, although Ino knew she most likely wouldn't be winning this spar, she didn't back down, and stood across from Hinata. "G-good luck Ino." Hinata said kindly, as she got into her Gentle Fist stance. Ino nodded in thanks, as she got into a standard guarded stance, her fist raise to her head, and not much else.

"Begin!" Said Iruka, as he stepped back from between the two.

Hinata's dashed forward, immediately catching Ino off guard, as she struck her 2 times, Right Shoulder, and Left arm. Ino reeled back, pain easily shown on her face. "Don't think that's gonna put me down!" Ino shouted, as she dashed towards Hinata, throwing a fist directly to her cheek, but Hinata's reaction time was too quick, as she quite simply slapped the attack away and palmed Ino directly in the chest, sending her a few feet back.

Iruka decided to call the match there, seeing no further point to have it go on. Iruka checked his watch, the time having seemed to fly by.

 _ **2:37 PM**_

"You all did well today, Nice fight, all of you, Now today was short, but tomorrow is when we truly start, now go home, get some rest, and be prepared for the next day!" Yelled Iruka in a hope to get their Spirits up for the next day of Studying.

Naruto turned heel, heading towards his apartment, but he was soon stopped in his tracks by surprisingly, Kiba. "Hey Naruto!" He exclaimed, holding onto Naruto's shoulder.

"You want to go to the park with Choji, Shikamaru, and I? we could use another player in Soccer." Kiba asked with a wide Smile, Naruto hadn't been invited to play with other children since he was 6, mostly playing alone when he had nothing else to do besides train.

"Well, sure, if it's ok with you." Naruto replied sheepishly. Kiba's grin grew, "Great, lets go!"

' _Maybe I can make a few friends after all, who would of thought.'_ Naruto let a smile cross his face, this was gonna be a good few years.

 **Authors Note:** Just a few things I wanted to note, there is no Absolute pairing later on in this fanfiction, Naruto or other characters in fact may not stick with the same girl, or boy the entire fanfiction, there will break-ups, cheating, etc.

Also, Academy Graduation age is going to be 14, as it just feels right. Also a lot of things may be on the fly, like Special Bloodlines and such I may introduce, and if so I'll change the Summary to fit the story.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Yo! I just wanted to thank sabyashiv for the feedback, and advice for my Fanfiction!

 _Please review, or PM me any recommendations for the story, or a few things you'd like to see, Please Enjoy!_

 **Facing Reality**

 _ **Where we left off:**_

' _Maybe I can make a few friends after all, who would of thought.'_ _Naruto let a smile cross his face, this was gonna be a good few years._

 _Chapter 2_

 **6 months Into The Academy, Friday, 7:30 A.M.**

Naruto sat at his desk, chatter amongst the other students going on around him, these past months have been quite eventful for the young Uzumaki. He pondered on the 3 friends he's managed to make so far, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. Kiba was quite the energetic one, always up to do something exciting, and sometimes getting into some mischief. Shikamaru, well Naruto didn't really have much to say about him except one word, Lazy.

Shikamaru always had to be encouraged, or pushed into playing anything physically taxing, He mostly just laid back, and watched the clouds. Last, but not least; Choji, He was kind hearted when it came to his friends, and he had quite the…appetite, usually always having some sort of snack wherever he went.

"Naruto!" Called Kiba, as Naruto was pulled from his thoughts, "What up, Kiba?" Naruto gussed it was another of of Kiba's pranks, he always seemed to love messing with the adults of the village. His 'prized prank' as he called it was launching paint balloons into random parts of the village, or as he nicknamed it a 'Paint Mortar'.

"After school you want to come over to my House today, Shikamaru, and Choji will be there too!" Akamaru barked in agreement, the pup having taking a liking to Naruto as well. Naruto hadn't guessed that, he hasn't been to Kiba's house just yet, nor any other kids house, this was his first time being invited to anyone's home.

"Oh, uh sure Kiba, but will your parents be ok with it?" Naruto asked, somewhat nervous about what they'd think, "Nah, my mom's pretty laid back when it comes to bringing friends over." Kiba grinned widely.

Naruto felt…excited actually, an entirely new experience for him, being able to visit a friend's home. He just hoped Kiba's mom wasn't like the other people of the village, and didn't lose a friend in the process. The door to the classroom opened, one Sasuke Uchiha entered, right away he made his way over to Naruto, taking the empty seat next to him. Sasuke had recently used Naruto as a reason to get away from most of the, what Naruto calls; Fan-girls in his class.

"Sasuke, had an eventful morning?" Naruto asked, amused by the face of the Uchiha, as he seemed distressed. Sasuke exhaled, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "You have no idea." He grunted out, irritated. Naruto didn't really know whether or not to call Sasuke a friend just yet, really it was more of a one-sided rivalry. They mostly just talked at school, and didn't interact after it was over, you could say they were just acquaintances.

Naruto decided to break the silence mowing over, "Well, don't leave me hanging, whats wrong?" Naruto spoke up as Sasuke turned to him, his head resting on his hand. Sasuke exhaled, deciding to answer him, "They won't give me space to breathe, they crowded me on the way here, and I was nearly late trying to answer all the questions they asked just to get them off my back." Sasuke face palmed, his voice alone giving away his annoyance.

Naruto moved his fingers through his hair, going into some thought, "Seems like a hassle." Naruto commented, "That's putting it lightly…" Sasuke muttered in a low voice. Naruto sat back in his chair, placing his feet upon the desk, "How about you see if you can join Shikamaru, Choji, and I at Kibas house?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow as he scratched his hair, "They don't know me all that well, so I'm not to sur-", "Kiba!" Naruto cut him short, Kiba walking over to Naruto, his hands resting behind his wild brown hair. "Whats up, Naruto?" Kiba responded, curiosity in his voice, "You mind if I bring Sasuke along with me after school, if it's okay with you?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's cool, the more the merrier, about time he stopped being so distant from everyone else." Kiba chuckled. "Hn." Sasuke made that noise he always does when he has nothing else to say in response.

Iruka soon entered the room, as the class quieted down, and the lessons started.

 **3 Hours Into The Academy, 11:00 P.M, Lunch**

Sasuke sat behind a tree, avoiding attention as he quietly ate from his boxed lunch made by his mother, Mikoto Uchiha. After the massacre of his clan, his mother surviving was the only thing that kept him from constantly pondering on beating Itachi. His mother is the one who helped him mend his broken mind for the most part, after the Genjutsu Itachi used on him, he found all his thoughts filled with hatred of his older brother. His mother was the only one who took him from the path of blind vengeance, but he still planned to confront his brother someday, and defeat him in battle, not killing him, but to get answers for why he did it, why he massacred their clan.

X-X-X

 **Uchiha Compound, Main House**

Mikoto Uchiha, she remembered the massacre, vividly, Itachi, her son, nearly killed her, his own mother. She still remembers those words he muttered, as he thought her dead, _"If it was up to me, I wouldn't have done this, but I'm just following orders, Sorry. Mother."_ That was when she had blacked out, only to awaken in the hospital, ANBU had arrived just in time to help her, a minute longer, and she'd probably have been dead. After recovering the first thing she did was speak to the Hokage, asking for answers, and telling him just what Itachi said.

Hiruzen had told her the truth, how her Husband was planning to betray the village. If it was up to Hiruzen he wouldn't have ordered the massacre, if the council hadn't voted against him. She was told to keep the truth from Sasuke, she agreed, hesitantly.

She sighed to herself, as she raised her Nodachi, both of her hands tightly gripped around the hilt of the blade, her eyes staring down the sharp metal blade. The sword glinted as the sunlight hit it, and in one fierce movement, she dashed forward. With her might she swung horizontally, splitting a single tree in half.

"I should figure out what to make for dinner today." Mikoto muttered to herself, taking her mind off of prior thoughts.

X-X-X

 **Academy, 11:20 P.M, Lunch**

Naruto had finished eating well before anyone else, as he crossed the Lunch yard many tables filled with different students. Sakura, and Ino sat together, chatting away at a smaller table, _'I won't interfere with their chat for now.'_ Naruto thought to himself, as he went the opposite direction. Coming upon a lone Indigo color haired girl, who he remembered to be Hinata Hyuga.

He sat down across from her, resting his arms on the table, "You're sitting here alone?" He asked her, attempting to ignite a conversation. She gained a feint blush, as she nodded nervously, "I-I'm not really a-all that good at s-speaking with others." She said, a slight stutter in her voice, as she twirled her index fingers around each other, something of a nervous habit of hers.

Naruto scratched his hair, "We could go for a walk if you want, I'm sure you don't wanna sit at this table for the entire period of Lunch." Naruto offered her, as her blush grew a tad darker, "A-alright." She agreed, a smile making its way to her lips, as Naruto led her through the large grounds of the Academy.

After walking for around 5 Minutes, Hinata found herself in deep thought, _'I may actually be able to make a friend in the Academy, and he seems to be a kind person…'_ She thought to herself, the small smile on her face growing a littler larger.

"Hinata, you okay? You're falling behind!" Naruto alerted her, bringing her out of thought, as she found out she stopped walking, and was now far behind Naruto. She ran forward, intent on catching up, as someone turned a corner, Hinata bumping into them. The 3 Boys, all being taller than her turned their attention to Hinata, her form on the ground in front of them.

Naruto caught site of the scene already making his way towards them, _'Those three look to be 3_ _rd_ _years, the one in the middle being a bit larger than the other two.'_ Naruto said, analyzing the situation.

The lanky pre-teen in the middle looked down at Hinata, his brown hair in somewhat of a style of a Mullet, wearing a gray t-shirt, and normal jeans, along with blue sandals. "You need to start watching where you're running kid." He said threateningly, the other two stepping behind him, backing him up.

"Yeah, do you even know who you just bumped into, that's Aihiro, hes in the top 10 students in the 3rd year." One of them gloated for the taller 3rd year.

Hinata's face was terrified, her low self-esteem not particularly helping in this situation.

Aihiro gained a cocky grin, soon after spotting the girls eyes. "Oh you're a Hyuga, so what you think you can go doing whatever you want without consequences?" Hinata rapidly shook her head, "N-no that w-was an accident." She spoke softly, near quiet.

Naruto had stepped between them, staring directly at Aihiro, "It was an accident, please leave her alone." He defended, trying to defuse the situation.

"You want me to leave her alone? Fine, get on your knees and apologies for her then." Aihiro's grin growing, as he stared down at the Blonde.

' _I could probably take them on, maybe. But I can't risk Hinata getting caught up in this...'_ He sighed, "If that's what it takes, fine." Naruto slowly got on all fours, his head bent near the ground, "I'm sorry for my friend bumping into you, it won't happen again." He said in a neutral tone. Hinata took that time to speak up, "N-naruto you don't h-have to do this, it was my f-fault." Naruto stayed silent, staying in his position.

Aihiro chuckled with his grin ever present, as he went to plant his foot atop Naruto's head, "Naruto, get up!" Hinata yelled, for once. In a second, Naruto had raised up, grabbing the taller boys' ankle. "I did what you said, now leave us alone." Naruto said to Aihiro, as he stood up, releasing the hold on his leg.

Naruto turned from him, pulling Hinata away from the three of them. What came next Naruto wasn't able to react to in time, Aihiro ran forward, sending his fist to the back of Naruto's head, flooring him into the grass.

"Who said you could leave, Shorty?" He said aloud, irritation clear in his voice, as he had his closed fist outstretched. Naruto pushed himself up from the ground, standing slowly until he reached full height. _'Despite his build, he hits pretty hard. I best not underestimate him.'_ Naruto turned to Aihiro, his face completely serious, and his glare in full force.

"Fine, you want to start a fight, then let's go." He turned to Hinata, "Hinata you go back to the Academy, I'll meet you there." He informed her, making sure she doesn't get caught in the fight.

"B-but I can't l-leave you here alone!" She exclaimed, wondering just how he'd stand up to all 3 of them by himself.

Naruto merely smiled at her, "I'm sure I can handle myself, now go I don't want you getting hurt."

Hesitantly, Hinata ran off, intent on getting help.

Aihiro sneered, "Oh, so you're playing the Knight in shining armor now huh, you think you can take all 3 of us on 1st year?" Naruto's head snapped to them, "Not sure, but I'm about to find out."

Naruto got in his Muay Thai fighting stance, his defense solid. Aihiro glared daggers at Naruto, as he ran forward, completely expecting to thrash him. Until as soon as he reached him, he found a knee connecting to his cheek, flooring him into the ground.

Aihiro slowly stood, all the while rubbing his cheek, a stream of blood running down his chin. "Oh, so you got some fight huh? Good at least my punching bag will have some fight in him." He grinned like a maniac. Aihiro motioned for the other two to assist him, as they both dashed for Naruto.

' _They're both slower than me, but I won't let my guard down.'_ Naruto braced himself, as the two 3rd years dashed to his sides, both sending a fist towards his head. Naruto jumped, their fist hitting each other's, as Naruto spun in the air. Upon his descent he sent an elbow to one's nose, and a knee to the others, fracturing both of their noses, as they were sent into the dirt. Naruto balanced himself on the ground, satisfied at the hit he got in.

" _You still wanna do this?" Naruto questioned, a smirk slowly reaches unto his lips, until he heard an unfamiliar shout,_ _ **"Earth Style: Mud Clone!"**_ He was suddenly grabbed under the arms, and forcing Naruto to the ground. "What? But how?!" Naruto exclaimed, unable to get loose from the hold.

Aishiro let his grin widen, "Kai over there." Aishiro pointed to the green haired 3rd year that Naruto landed an elbow on, a smile upon the long green haired, and greed eyed boys face. "Has quite the amount of chakra for someone his age, probably even as much as a decent Chunin would have according to our teacher, and not to mention his father taught him that Jutsu." Aishiro let off a laugh.

Naruto sneered, Aishiro took that moment to kneel down before sending a fist into Naruto's cheek, causing the Blonde to grimace in pain. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Aishiro taunted, his fist held up, ready to strike down.

' _I was careless, I let my attention turn from an opponent, I lost this one. He's to big for me to throw off, and my Mobility is limited.'_ Naruto admitted to himself, preparing himself for the coming onslaught.

Aishiro grabbed ahold of Naruto's head, sending another strong punch into his nose. A pained grunt escaped his lips upon contact, but he proceeded to take the pain best he could. Naruto was sure his nose was broken right there and then, _'Even if I lost, I won't give in to this pain…'_ He steeled himself, bracing himself once more. Although before the hit came, he suddenly heard a voice he recognized, "What do you think you three are doing?!" Upon hearing the voice, the three 3rd years looked up, to see the 1st year teacher, Iruka Umino.

The 3 of them made way to run, but Iruka was already ahead of them, as they bumped into him, falling onto the grass. "You dare waltz around, thinking you can beat on one of my students?" Iruka for once looked terrifying, face one that of pure anger. "And not to mention he's basically one of your comrades, but you insist on causing harm to him?" Iruka's voice seemed deeper than usual, a lot more threatening.

The 3 pre-teens were shivering on the spot, the malicious feeling coming from Iruka. "Stay. Right. There." He ordered, and they didn't dare move. Iruka made his way over to Naruto, who was already sitting cross-legged, holding his nose closed, stopping blood from leaking out.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" He asked, genuinely concerned, unlike most Iruka saw Naruto for who he truly is, a Kindhearted child, and a strong once at that, Not some reincarnation of a certain 9 tailed demon.

Naruto nodded, "I'll be fine in a day or two, nothing Major." Naruto responded, as he made his way to his feet, the Mud Clone having been gone the moment the three 3rd years tried to run away.

Iruka nodded, "If it wasn't for Hinata I never would have known, you should thank her later." Naruto nodded, he really did owe Hinata for that one. "Now, as for you two. Office, Now." Iruka ordered, the 3 pre-teens having ran towards the direction of the Academy, Iruka close behind.

Naruto uncovered his nose, the Injury having already healed, "It's not bleeding anymore, but how?" If Naruto had a mirror he'd see that he looked relatively unscathed, he just pushed the thought back, not bothering to ponder on it for now.

Upon his arrival back at the Academy he noticed one Hinata Hyuga running over to him, along with Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and surprisingly Sakura, and Ino.

"Hey man, are you ok? Hinata told us what happened!" Kiba asked, worried the rest of them nodding in agreement.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I'm fine I just got in a fight with a few 3rd years…" Nruto stated simply. "A few, you mean more than two? But you don't even look like you got a scratch, besides a bit of dirt." Sasuke added.

"What do you mean not a scratch?" Naruto questioned, confused. Ino took that moment to take out a small pocket mirror, handing it to him. Upon looking in the small mirror, he noticed he didn't have a single scratch on his face, "What, but-" Naruto was shocked, how could he have healed like this already?

Sasuke looked at him with a shocked look on his face, _'How could he have fought them all by himself, I know for sure I couldn't manage that, not yet.' Sasuke pondered to himself._

Most of them besides Shikamaru, and Hinata had looks of shock upon their faces, wondering near the same thing as Sasuke.

Hinata took that moment to step forward, "I-i'm just glad you're ok. Y-you didn't have to do all of that for m-me anyways, I j-just met you." Naruto placed a hand atop her head, a wide smile crossing his face, as she gained a blush. "Well I consider you a friend Hinata, and I always help my friends, some 3rd year jerk won't make me back down." His grin only growing wider.

Hinata felt something in her change, as she saw Naruto in an entirely new light. "T-thank you, N-naruto." Naruto let out a small laugh, "No need to thank me Hinata, now let's get back to the Academy, we still have a long way to go until we become Shinobi, right guys?" They all nodded cheerfully in response, all of them heading back to the Academy building.

Naruto lagged behind them, in his own thoughts. _'I hope the rest of the year isn't as dramatic as this.'_ He silently hoped.

 **Academy End, Friday 4:45 P.M.**

"Naruto you coming?" Rushed Kiba, as he walked in the direction of his home. "Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming." Naruto replied, as he walked ahead to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji close behind.

Upon reaching Kiba's house the first thing he noticed was it's size, it was quite huge if he had to say so himself, _'First time being to a Clan House, I knew they'd be big, but wow.'_ Naruto thought to himself, as Kiba knocked on the door.

Naruto expected her to be Kiba's mother, but the girl looked to be a teenager, either 4 or 5 years older than them. "Hey Kiba!" She said cheerfully, then looking behind Kiba, spotting the other 3. "Oh, Hey Shikamaru, and you Choji." She said with a smile crossing her face, having seen those two before before. "Hey Hana!" Cheerfully exclaimed Choji. Shikamaru gave a lazy wave, as Hana's attention turned to Naruto.

"Is he one of your other friends Kiba?" Curiously asked Hana, Kiba gave a cheerful nod, "Yup!" Naruto walked forward, stepping infront of Hana reaching out his small hand, well compared to hers. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself with a smile, as Hana shook his hand matching his smile. "Hana Inuzaka, nice to meet you Naruto!"

The group enetered the house, as Hana spoke up, "Oh, Kiba mom is at the store right now, she should be back in a bit." Kiba nodded, "Alright, Ok guys to my room!" Kiba exclaimed as he rushed upstairs, everyone, but Hana following him.

 **An Hour Later**

The group of classmates were watch television, when the door suddenly opening, a spiky brown haired women stepping in, with the signature red fang like markings on her face. Kiba immediately got up, running over to his mother, "You're back! Mom I want you to meet Naruto, another one of my friends."

Kiba's mother rose an eyebrow, looking over the room, and spotting the Blonde. "Ah, I'm guessing you're Naruto then?" She questioned the blond, As he nodded. "Well, it's good to see my son is making more friends, I'm Tsume Inuzaka, look after him for me yeah?" She said with a small chuckle at the end, Naruto joining with a laugh himself.

Naruto was quite happy Tsume didn't seem irritated at the mere presence of him, he hoped it stayed like this.

Naruto lost track of time while he was at Kiba's house, his family was extremely kind towards him, which is quite a rarity. Throughout the day they mostly played a lot of game Kiba had, and at some point getting to know a bit more about Hana. She was a Genin currently, and training to be a veterinarian in the future. She also seemed a lot more laid back then her family, and less wild-like as she lacked the more unruly hair most had, and lacking the slit eyes. She even practices knitting as a pastime.

Sasuke even showed up at some point in the Evening, although Naruto didn't think he'd come, Guess he was wrong. Sasuke even seemed like he was having fun, who knew the guy could give a genuine happy smile.

 **3 Hours Had Passed, 9:30 P.M.**

Sasuke had already left an Hour ago, as he was going to be late for dinner. Naruto soon left afterwards traversing through the streets of Konoha. Although empty, there were still the occasional civilian walking around, although they paid Naruto no attention.

Caught off-guard Naruto felt a rock impact the back of his head, his head snapping forward. He quickly turned, holding the back of his head to spot one Aihiro. "What in the world are you doing out so late, shouldn't you be like, grounded or something?"

Aihiro scoffed in response, "That's not important, but wanna know what is? Me finishing what I started." Naruto's shoulders dropped, as a frown covered his face. "You're really gonna do this right now, and without your backup?" Naruto sneered.

"I don't need those guys to beat you." Aihiro said in a cocky tone. Naruto simply turned heal and faced him, "So, we're gonna do this then? Fine." Naruto dashed, already sending his knee to Aihiro's nose. Aihiro being caught off guard, fell back onto the concrete, holding his nose. "Damnit!" He screams, "I'll get you back for that!" He yelled out, as he quickly got to his feet. _'He's going in blind, and he doesn't have his two lackeys with him, this shouldn't be too hard, But I won't let my guard down like before.'_ He thought to himself, already planning his next moves in advance.

Aihiro suddenly launched himself forward, throwing a right hook, that sailed right through Naruto's hair as he ducked. Naruto sunk his elbow into Aihiro's stomach, causing him to gasp for, and grab his stomach in reflex. Naruto took this opportunity to jump up, clashing his knee against his chin, sending him sprawling back onto the ground.

"You can't win, Stay down." Naruto stated matter-o-factly. Aihiro suddenly whipped blood from his mouth, a malicious grin forming on his face. "Or, how about this. You quit being stubborn and put down your fist, and get pummeled like the loser you're supposed to be, Or you're Hyuga friend may run into some trouble later down the line." He countered, his grin growing wider. Naruto's stare grew to one of anger, "What did you say?" He questioned through clenched teeth.

"Oh you didn't hear me? I said, if you don't lay back, and let yourself get pummeled into the ground. Somethin' unfortunate may happen to your little frie-" Aihiro couldn't even finished that sentence, as within a blink of an eye, Naruto was infront of him, his fist smashing down into his cheek, a tooth falling from his mouth.

Naruto's eyes were slit, and red, his teeth seeming to have gotten sharper, as well as his nails, and his whisker marks getting more defined.

" **You don't EVER threaten my friends; you understand me?!"** He yelled directly at him, the tone of his voice having got deeper, his malicious intent being clearly sensed by the older boy as Naruto's hand took place around his throat.

Aihiro suddenly found himself speechless, he felt fear he's never felt before, staring into those red slit eyes of the blonde. Although he figured something else out, he couldn't breathe right now. He tried to push him off, but Naruto wouldn't budge, the younger boy seemed to have been twice as strong now.

Aihiro thrashed around, as he tried to get loose, **"What happened to all that bravado you had earlier, Huh?"** Naruto taunted as his grip seemed to tighten. Aihiro's eyes widened in fear, as he felt the crushing force of his hand.

There was suddenly a yell, "Hey, someone get over here!" Naruto hadn't been paying attention, as he was solely focused on Aihiro. As the boy saw his world slowly go back, the pressure on his throat suddenly released.

Naruto was yanked off the older boy by 3 Adults, as another assisted him to his feet. "What do you think you're doing to him, you truly are a Demon!" One of them shouted, as Naruto tore from their grip, his appearance having gone back to normal.

Aihiro used this situation to his advantage, putting on an act. "He just came out of nowhere, I don't even know why he attacked me!" Aihiro said, rubbing his eyes of fake tears. The Adults sneered at Naruto, "You be sure we're gonna speak to the Hokage about this outburst of violence." One of them said to Naruto, his glare ever present.

Naruto sneered, as he simply turned from the group, going back to his own apartment. There was no point is arguing with them, no one would side with him.

Reaching his apartment, he entered as he slammed the door behind him. He plopped down onto his bead just pondering on the day's events. "Just great, that won't make my life here any better, But." His face suddenly steeled, as he went serious. "I'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on Hinata, no more of my friends are getting hurt." He said finally.

 **Authors Note:** Hope this chapter supplied a bit more character development, and also I've found out a good ability for Naruto to have, but it will be your job to figure it out!


End file.
